fusion
by thefirstnorth
Summary: Naruto has waited thousands of years to be free from his prison. when he is free nothing will stop him from staying free. homeworld will not stop him. crystal gems can not stop him. Donuts! well maybe donuts can.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or steven universe  
#############################/###

Chapter 1: freedom

fusion is considered a act of desperation or a last resorts for gems. A stable fusion to work for gems, there must be a successful fusion in a physical, emotional , mental state of all gems in the fusion. The one glitch in any of this can cause gems to not fuse or de-fuse. Fusion can create a more powerful version of one similar gem or a new entity if its different gems. This is the define version of fusion from homeworld.

Fusion can be the embodiment of love or deep trust between gems. A love that can change the fate of gems and worlds. The entity that takes place of the fuse gems takes the best of both gems and makes them better. In this case a fusion is a sacred bond bewteen gems. So if these bond of fusion was defiled and perversion , what would the entity be?

During the war between gems, homeworld experiment with fusion. They force gems to fuse and at time use shards of gems to fuse and they created three things. The first being gem mutants , they beings that where from shards and look like a fusion of muilt limbs and different colors and finally they lose any individuality of any of the pervious gems. They are aslo hostIle to any living being. second is the cluster, a planet size geo-weapon that can change the face of solar system and the price it would pay for it to finally emerge, well cause a end to any planet that it inhabIted in and the final experiment resulted of these experiments created one successful fusion.

#################################

"the final battle in the fourth ninja war was close to the end. Naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha. They both look at their enemy and saw the one that cause them all the hardships in their lifes and the life of others in the ninja were ready to…wait! what's going on ?" Said a gem that fell out of his makeshift bed.

The gem fell on a blue crystal floor and slowly got up while everything was rumbling around him. The gem look all around and saw the same green crystal walls and blue floor that he be trap in for thousands of years in and saw that everything around him was cracking and he saw his deflectionin the walls for the first time in the last thousand years and saw his long blond hair that fell to his back and the pinkish skin. His shoes and pants were black and a regular yellow long sleeve shirt. his right shoulder was his gem, the outer side of his gem was shape as a yellow star and the inner part was pink oval, He looked into his eyes and saw the first emotion in his face was happiness.

The happiness that he can finally die. He sat down to his knees and close his eyes and said " finally i can just died, I was stating to go crazy ." When the rumbling stop and naruro still felt his physical body, he sign and wander why was he curse to live out his existence in this one room.

Until naruto finally realize that there was warmth on he's face. He slow open his eye and was blinded by bright naruto eyes finally adjust to the light, he saw that the runbling from outside cause a hole to the outside!

Naruto didn't think Twice, he just run thorough the hole and keep on running. He saw the remains of the kindergarten, he noticed the remains of all the incubators and the dark atmosphere all the kindergatern. He stop and just look all around him and just thought that the place was dark for the beginning of the harvest but now it look like a graveyard.

"ROAR!"

Naruto quickly turn around and saw gigantic humanoid monster . The lower half of the beast was of two arm for legs would have been and had this noen blue color that went to its chest. The upper part of it body thst multiple arm on one side of its body.

It tackled naruto into the air and then it punch naruto into the chest. Naruto flew into a side of one of the incubators.

"AAAHHHH" Naruto screamed.

Naruto quickly recovered in time to jump out of the way of the gem mutant next attack . It smack right into the incubator, cause it to fall on top of gem mutant.

Naruto saw that the gem mutant was slowly pushing the incubator off itself. Naruto look around for a escape route but he was unfortunately trap. Naruto quickly touch his gem, he wonder if he could finally summon his weapon.

Naurto's gem slowly start toglow and he pull out the light in his arm but nothing happened.

Naruto heard a growl and saw that the gem mutant was running right toward him. Naruto quick rolled between the gem mutant legs. The gem mutant keep running toward the cilff and slam into the cliff. It cause the rocks on top of the cliff to poofed when one of rocks fell on the gem mutant.

Naruto lay on the ground and come not believe what happen. He slowly walk towards the falled rocks and saw a mix match of a gem laying a the ground.

Naruto didn't understand why but he felt that he should take the gem with look at and reach for it. He grip it tightly in his hand and continued to look out for a way out of the kindergarten.

When naruto finally found a exit , he could not believe what he saw. He saw a beautiful sunset. Its rays made everything around him more beatiful. It touch the open field on his right saw of him and the trees to the the of him.

Naruto fell to his knees and cryed. He could not believe what he saw. He knew now that he was not just imagining that he was free from his prison. This was real and this moment he was free!

Naruto didn't know that his tears were falling on the gem that he brought with him. It slowly was starting to glow.

When naruto saw the gem was glowing he unconsciously drop the gem. It it relase a light so bright that blinded naruto. When naruto's vision come back, he didn't see the gem mutant.

"Meow!"

Naruto quickly look down to see a cat. It look like a ordinary cat , except that its fur was blue and it had wings. It flown on to naruto shoulder and rub its head on naruto cheek.

Naruto was confused. What happen to the gem mutant? Why did it turn to a cat? Naruto was not sure what was going on but he did know that the cat was harmless for now.

He pick up the cat off his shlouder. He look at the cat and look at its milky eyes and said" I don't know what happen to you. I sure i may never know but i feel that the both of us are going to be great friends."

The cat just meow back to naruto. Naruto let out grin and say" i can't just call you cat , sooooo why don't i call you Neji !"

The cat meowed right back at naruto.

"Heh.. ok Neji like get going , we have a whole new world to explore together."

#######/#########################  
" Hmm…"

"Garnet, what wrong? "

"Nothing steven, what don't we get you some bits."

"Yeah!"  
#################################

/& so i like to point out that i don't have a beta reader. If anyone is interest pm. This also may first story. It kind of weird that i am doing it on my phone but it the best i can do for now.

Its start right about after peridot starts living with the crystal gems.

I have idea for a pairing. It between a harem or just a single pairing. I dont mind anyone suggestingons but plz give me a why. I do on people that u will will Not pair naruto with.

Humans- it feels like it with end like greg  
Garnet-to me she a symbol of love  
Lapis -reasons  
Jasper- just no

This are people who will NOT be in the paring for naruto.

I also like to point out that naruto doesnt have lot of control over his abilities. if anyone interested in playing in a little game. If anyone can guess what gems naruto is made from, if anyone gets it right then in the next chapter i will tell a little secret of the story.

See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Steven universe**

 **a/n first of all I would like to thank for beta reader this story.**

 **I am also surprise of the amount of people that view this story. so thank you everybody for reading/Favoring/ following this story.**

 **#revised# i only change the dialogue part of the began with Connie##**

 **so on to the reviews:**

 **weeldx: thank for playing the game. you were half right on one of the gems naruto is made from, so I guess I can tell half the secret in a cryptic way . " we are still here."**

 **frozem1: no his is not. your almost right on what one of his power is.**

 **Ramdomness64: your right about me limiting on choses for naruto love interest/s. I kind forget how many characters there was in the show. so, if I didn't have a limit what character would be good chose for naruto? I also like for reasoning for the paring, so thank you.**

 **Theringoffog:: I think about the weapon but maybe more like energy manipulate. plus,** **obsidian dream has a scythe for naruto's weapon, I trying my best to stay away from copying anything from that story.**

 **zekedavis: harem~**

 **Wnin2012: we will learn more about that**

 **on to the story!**

Chapter 1: Hi ! I'm Steven

A Person like our narrator who been trapped in one place for the last couple thousands years couldn't stay in one area for too long. It didn't matter to him how wonderful the place was to him, he needed to explore, to see more, after all he has thousands of lost years of adventuring to make up.

So what did naruto do? Easy, we walked a random direction. He just keep on going until he found a dirt road and keep on going with the dirt , well naruto early on figure out that neji was a every lazy cat. He chose to sleep most of the time on naruto head.

If naruto was honest with himself. He was not sure about neji. Sure he look harmless to naruto but at the same time he was a gaint gem mutant before becaming a cat. He also wondered were was neji's gem. He look almost every inch of neji body for his gem but he found nothing. So he came with a conclusion that its was best to leave it alone until something happen.

While he was walking on the dirt road. He in countered birds, tree, fish , lake, flowers, and a deer. Personal to him the deer was his favorite moment. Especially when he was able to pat its head.

Unfortunately, he encountered a problem. While he was walking in the dirt road he had to stop because there was a fork in the road. He Look at the left of the ford in the road and took a step front but stop and looked to the right and started to walk on the right side. He eventuality went back to middle of the road.

"Ok I can just go left. But if I go left then I can miss something amazing on the right side. But if I do then a one in a life time event might happen in the left. Um.. ok I will go..um."

Naruto fell on to his knees. A dark aura began to over take his form. He began to feel a little depressed do to his own indecisiveness.

Naruto pop out of his depressive state when he heard purring on his head. Neji! He can help him. He look up to neji that lay on his head napping. He felt little bad to wake him up but he needed to someone to help him. Plus they are traveling together, so why shouldn't neji have opinion to were he wants to go.

Poke

Naruto poked neji on his nose. Causing neji right eyelid to twitch.

"Neji"

Poke

"Neji,wake up"

Poke

Poke

" Hiss!" Let out of neji mouth as he was interrupted from his nap. He look down at naruto with glare, as if it was to yell what at him.

Naruto let out a big grin. Patently not understanding what he did was wrong or more likely ignoring what he did.

"So neji which way do you think we should go? I know that's going to be hard but I think you should decided, after all we are traveling together and all. It's going to be hard thinking about all the possibilities each road has but… hey! Are your eyes glowing?

While naruto was talking, neji eyes began to glow pure white. Then a portal open underneath naruto.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Naruto got suck into the portal. He continue to fall downward into a pink vertex. It should have been terrifying but for naruto it was amazing.

" this is so cool!"

"I'm flying!"

Naruto began to flip, dive, and other tricks until he Settle on laying on his back as the wind hit the back of his body. He found this really relaxing. Unfortunately for him a other portal open right behind him.

"GAHH"

Naruto landed harshly on a neji landed soft on top of naruto chest. It seems that it was a very bad idea to wake up neji's cat nap.

While naruto was laying on his back in pain. He sees a sign that said welcome to beach city.

"Hmm beach city? Hmm what's that noise? "

Naruto turned over on to his stomach and saw a car coming right at him! He quick grip neji in his arms and rolled on to a grassy hill.

"What the hell wrong with you!" Yell out the person in the car. Naruto watch the car zoom by and said "sorry?".

" Wait!? That was person." Naruto said in disbelief. He could not believe it. He just saw a human for the first time. A real person! He quickly look around his surroundings and saw a water tower and then look to see a whole city.

Every part of naruto's body began to shack. He couldn't contain the excitement he felt. He started to run towards the city.

He couldn't believe in what he saw, there so many people. They all look so different! On a sided-note he knows to stay on the sidewalk so he doesn't get hit by a car.

He came on looking around until he stop on front of small building that had a big circular object on. Below that it had the words the big donut.

"Hm. What's a donut?" Question naruto.

"Hey! Do you want a free sample of one of the best donuts in the city"

Naruto turn head his head to the left and saw this short and heavyset woman. She has blond cury hair and was wearing a puple shirt with the same design of the circular object on the building. She was also wearing black pants and red shoes.

"Hey!" Said the blond woman

"Hello?"

" so do you want a free donut." She said to naruto.

"We have all kinds of flavor to try from, coconut, chocolate, strawberry, and we have one more with sparkles." She said with a smile .

Naruto look at the table and saw all the assorted items until he saw the sparkle donut. It had purple frosting with green and orange sparkles on top. Naruto decided that if he had to pick something it may as will be something that had all his favourite color on. He pick the donut up and then look at blonde hair girl.

"So what do i do now?"

" um..what do you mean ?"

" well you ask me to pick out a donut so what do i do with it?" Naruto ask with clueless grin on his face.

" um.. you eat it" she said back to him. She was confuse by this. How does someone not know now to eat a donut? We she look at naruto shock face. She thought that maybe that this guy was from other country. After all not everyone eats the same foods.

So she put on the big smile on and look right at naruto and say" hey, don't worry this donuts are good. Alot of people eat them, even I eat one at Times."

"OK! thank you…um what's your name?"

Oh! Um.. my um name is Sadie."

" the names Naruto and Thank you for the advice Sadie." Naruto said

Naruto look at the donut and slowly put it in his mouth. He took a bit and he just paused. His eyes slowly wided and mouth open just just a bit.

" oh my gosh! Naruto are you ok?" Sadie yelled while she ran around the table.

When she got to naruto , she saw him with a big grin on his face. He stuff the rest of the donut in his mouth. Naruto couldn't believe what he was tasting . It was so good, the flavor dance all around in his mouth and didn't know why he felt like he had more energy. He then picks up Sadie and hugs her.

"Sadie this is amazing, donuts Are amazing, I can't wait to eat more."

"Naruto put me down please."

Naruto realize what he did and put Sadie gently to the ground. Sadie turn her head awawy to hide her blushing cheek from naruto.

"Oh sorry about that Sadie, I think I got little bit too excite." Naruto said, while he rub the back of his head with his hand.

"Heh, it's ok naruto you were just surprised that's all." Sadie aaid. Still feeling less little bit embarrassed from being suddenly being pick up. Specially when they have very define muscles.

"Anyway i think i will try the chocolate donut next." Naruto said as he reach gor a donut. He couldn't wait to try out another delicious donut.

" Wait! I'm sorry naruto but i can only give one for a person , if you want more you have to buy then inside sorry." Say Sadie

"Buy, but i don't have any money." Naruto said

He look down to the heavenly treats that layed in front of him. He couldn't be it, the most amazing food that he ever ate and couldn't have more. Well, it was the first thing that he ate in his existence but that's besides the point! He continue to stare at the donut until a thought hit him. He could just take them. It wasn't like Sadie could stop him. He was pretty sure that he was stronger then her. Then he could eat his fill.

"Um..naruto?"

Naruto look up to see that Sadie was hold up a chocolate donut cross the table.

"I know that shouldn't be doing this but if your willing to keep this a sercet then i can let you have one, ok." Said Sadie

Before sadie could react. The donut was gone from her hand. She was shock that the donut just disappear from hand. Until she heard very loud munching infront of her. She saw that naruto was eating the every same donut that just disppear from her hand.

While sadie was in a state of disbelief, naruto was happy eating his donut. He couldn't believe himself. He was going to steal from the nicest person he ever meet. Especially if she offered him more donuts. When he was done with his donut, he look at Sadie and give her the biggest grin he come and thank her for the free food.

Naruto then notice that the sky was starting to get just a little bit more darker. He realizes that he must have been here for a long time. He couldn't stay much longer, After all there is still so must that he has to see in this city before it ends.

"Sorry sadie but I have to go but thank you so much for the donuts.. it's the best thing i had every had." Naruto said as he bagan to walk away from the big donut shop.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turn around after hearing sadie call his name. He saw Sadie with a big smile on her face she pointed at him and said "don't be a stranger now, come back anytime now, after all you still haven't all of big donut's donuts."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out his own smile while he continued to walk that very moment, he decide that this was now his personal favorite memory.

X

"so Garnet is still not talking to Pearl?"

"no, but i think that they will if they just talk to each other."

" but it seem that she really mad at pearl?"

" i know but i believe that it will work out in the end" steven said as he when and ate his ice cream, at he and Connie bought.

She look up to see steven happily eating his ice cream. She smiles a bit, steven always had a way to make her smile. He is carefree, optimistic, and outgoing nature was why she lov..like, why she like him. Yeah, like.

Anyway, she really need to spend sometime with steven today. She was having some trouble on what present to give him on his birthday. She wasn't sure what to give him. She thought she shouldn't worry so much but this. Afterall she knew that steven will love what ever she gives him. steven just had a big heart and love most everything. She will protect that heart of him, she is his knight and with her sword, she will stirke his enemies.

Connie sigh, she look at him and her ending up going to cone n son after sword training with pearl. It was hard but it's worth it.

She then notice this guy on the beach. He look like he was really enjoying playing in the sand by himself. Then a glare hit her eyes causing her to look away. She was able to refocus her eyes to see an odd looking gem in his right shoulder.

"Steven!" Connie yelled out while she jump out of the chair she was siting in.  
Connie's yelling cause steven to drop his ice creaming on the dock. He quickly looks up to connie with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong connie, is it a gem monster?" yelled steven as he look around for any trouble.

"No, look at the beach." Connie said She then pointed to the mysterious new gem

" that guy over there is a gem."

" WHAT! WHERE! Steven yelled. He then look at were connie was pointing and saw the mysterious gem that was playing in the sand.

"' OMG! Come on connie let's go meet him" steven yelled, while jumping out of his chair and ran to meet the knew gem in beach city.

Before steven could reach the new gem, he was pulled back by his collar and then placed behind a near by trash can.

"Steven, we can't just walk up to him. What if he's from homeworld?. We should get the rest of the gems to help." Connie whispered

"But connie, he doesn't seem like a bad gem. Plus, he's just playing in the sand, how can that be bad." Steven whispered back to Connie.

"I know steven, its just that i don't want anything bad happening to you"connie whispered

"Oh"

"Yeah"

They both blushed when they realized how close they were to each other. They look away from each other. Nervousness began to set in, these feelings they felt was going to burst any second. They look at each other in the eyes and slowly they were getting closer.

"So, is it normal to have a date behind a trash can?"

"AHH"

"DATE"

The suddened of a new voice cause both steven and Connie to yell and fell to the dock's floor. They look up to the mysterious gem squatting next to the trash can.

They quickly got up from the floor. Both embarrass by what could have happen and being caught by the new gem in town.

Steven quick introduce himself" hi,I'm steven and who are you!" He said while sticking his hand out.

The gem smile back at steven."i'm naruto and what's your girlfriend's name,steven?" The gem asked

"Girlfriend! " yelled both steven and Connie. It cause the feeling of embarrassment they felt to come back.

"Naruto um what are you doing in beach city?" Connie questioned. Hoping that it will distract the gem from anymore embarrassing questions.

"Oh! I'm just looking around, it's so amazing to feel everything close up. Expecially eating donuts. I can't wait to go back to big donut when i get some money." Naruto talked

" i know they have the best donuts in town!" Steven sayed back to naruto.

They quick started to talk about whatever come to mind. Connie stood there looking at the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe how easily they were getting along. Well, she understood that steven could make friends pretty easy.

"Naruto!" Connie said as she try to get both of there attention. They stop talking and looked at connie.

" I notice that you have a gem in your shoulder, are you a gem?" Connie questioned

" huh, yeah. Wait, you guys know about gems? are there lots of gems on earth?Where are they?"naruto panicky questioned.

Naruto needed to know what happen to him. Why was he trapped in the kindergarten? Why sis they leave him there to suffer? He especially wants to know why he was made.

" uh, I'm a gem see." Steven said while he raise up him shirt to show his gem. Steven's gem is a rose quartz gem that stood out from his belly button.

'I'm also half human, and the crystal gems live here." Steven explain

" how does that work?" Naruto asked

"Ummmm…..i don't know." Steven said back. How did his mom and dad made him. Maybe he should ask pearl later.

Naruto just looks at steven. New questions full his mind. What were the crystal gems? How can there be a half human and gem child?

This thoughts were interrupted when behind him, he heard so one yelled quite loudly.

'Hey, STEVEN!' Yelled someone

Steven look over naruto and smiles at seeing who it was calling him.

' hey,Amethyst " said steven,while waving at his friend.

Naruto turns around and saw a very short person. She was similar height to steven, her skin being light lilac and with long lavender hair. She also had plump lips and she wearing black top with pants that had stars on them. She was also wearing white boots.

The gem in her chest caught naruto interest the most though. This meant that this oddly short person was a gem!

Amethyst keep walking towards steven and somwhat ignoring the guy that was staring at her.

'So, steven who this guy? Should i get rid of him?' Amethyst Whispered

" what, no His cool amethyst." Steven whispered back

"Ok, if you said so steven" Amethyst whispered. She look back at the guy in front of her. She found it weird that the guy was just staring at her. It was a little unnerving but if steven trusts the guy then what the point of her judging him.

Amethyst then look at her hand. A sly smirk spreaded from her plump lips. She's been holding a small vanilla ice cream cone. She secretly put some fire salt on it and was going to give it to steven but why not give to the new guy instead.

"Hi, i'm amethyst and who are you?" Amethyst grin

"I'm naruto" he said innocently. Amethyst grin grow even more" these i going to be easy" she thought.

' will naruto as a new friend of steven, is a friend to me, so here." Amethyst she hold out the ice cream to naruto.

"Oh! Thank you amethyst."naruto smile as he took the ice cream feom her and look at it. It was going to be his first time. It felt cool on his skin. Slowly put it near his face.

Amethyst anticipation was hitting the roof. She couldn't wait to see naruto's face as he give his surprise. Sure it was a little mean but it was going to be worth it in the end.

Unkown to them a shadow was circling them. It been wait a long time to attack it target and when it saw an opening to attack. It was finally ready to stike as it dive down. It got closer to it's target , it opened it's claws and..

"Squeak! "

"What! Hey that's my ice cream, come back." Naruto says as he ran after a bird that took his ice cream.

"Oh,man." Amethyst sigh. She couldnt believe that a stupid bird ruined her prank. She wanted revenge, no she needed revenge. She was not going to let a bird get away with ruinning her prank. She then ran after naruto to help him get that ice cream stealing bird.

" um steven do think we should go after them." Connie said while look at amethyst and naruto Chase a bird around the beach.

"No, i think that it'll be good to leave them alone, they look like they're having fun." Steven grin as he looked at naruto thinking the new possibility of a new friend and even a new crystal gem!

X

"So, I notice the weird gem in your shoulder" said amethyst. While they layed on the beach together. They never was able to get the bird but they had fun.

"Yeah, i notice the gem in your chest." Naruto said back to amethyst.

"Heh, didn't take you as the perverted type." Amethyst grind as she saw naruto blush. 'Cute'amethyst thought. Then she sigh and hated what was going to come next.

" naruto are you from homeworld?" Amethyst said. She really hated to ruin the mood but she needed to know.

"Nope." Naruto bluntly said back

"Ok, so where are you from then." She question

Naruto didn't say anything back to amethyst. He just closed his eyes and just relax on the beach. Amethyst got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it and just relaxed. "This is nice" she thought. She didn't know why but she felt so relax next to naruto. It felt exactly the same when she was with rose. She misses rose so much. She was able to pretend she didn't miss her but she misses her everyday. Rose was like a mom to her and shes gone now. The one person that she knew that say that it was ok for her to just be her. But, at the same time she wouldn't trade steven for anything.

So maybe for now she can just relax. She could just take a little nap, yeah little nap feel about right.

"NEJI!"

"WAAAH!"

Naruto yelling cause amethyst to jump little bit in the air and land on her stomach. When she got up she saw naruto yelling and looking around for someone.

"Hey naruto you ok?" She asked

"Huh? Yeah. But i have to go "he say back

"Why?" She question

" I just realize that i lost a friend of mine, so l have to go, bye." He said as naruto left.

"Yeah, bye," she mumble back she eventually found steven and connie together just hanging out at cone n son.

" Hey amethyst, where naruto?" Questioned Connie.

"Yeah where is he? ." Asked steven.

" Naruto had to look for someone and left, but that's not important right now. We should probably leave or pearl may worry if you guys are not back at the temple." She said

So they left the pier and left for the temple. The only thoughts that ran through amethyst head was the disappointment she felt when naruto left.

X

"Neji!" Naruto yelled out for his missing feline friend. He's been searching for hours but it turn fruitless for him. He eventuality just sat down on the base of the hill just near beach city.

He couldn'r believe that he lost neji. It was so irresponsible of him. He just sigh and hopes that neji was ok.

Ring~

Naruto look down for where the ringing come from and saw neji! He quickly pick up neji and hold him ti his chest.

" man neji you really gave me scare back there. Huh, what's in you mouth?" Naruto asked when he took out a small bell out of neji mouth.

"Huh, a bell, i wonder where you got this from neji?" Naruto look ar the bell and before jugging a few times.

Neji lay on naruto chest and fell to sleep. Naruto saw this and chuckled. He rub neji's head, casueing him to pur.

"I met some Interesting people today neji, I think we should stay here for a while and maybe i can finally get some answers." He whispered. He layed there for a while and looked at the stars.

 **X**

 **so what do guys think ? the next chapter will take longer for me to write, so expected about near the end of next month. If you guys skip the reviews response here is the cryptic answer to the first question again." we are still here ."**

 **I think the only reason I started writing this fic was because Alucard1959 when on hiatus. I felt so sad that I just end up writing something. I really like "obsidian dreams" it was really good. it was one of those rare crossovers that I wish there was more of in this site. I sure that lot of more talent people on this site can write better then me.**

 **so, I'm going to try a second question and anyone gets it right a secret will be reveal, good luck!**

 **Question: how does naruto know about human made objects ?**

 **see ya later !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Steven universe or Naruto**

 **so I,m back with a new chapter. #important# I read reviews about the problem with my starting time. I agree with this and change some things around. so now it starts around the episode "historical friction". so I end up going back and just rewriting a part of chapter two, it just the beginning part of Connie and sSteven talking to each other.**

 **on to the reviews:**

 **bankai15: no Naruto is not the cluster.**

 **Demon shadow 16: thank you**

 **guest: thank you again**

 **thePhenoix11: I could have went with kurama but I believe that over use in every fan fiction that. plus I want to give the one main character that died in the manga during the war a chance to live in a way.**

 **Darkmagicdragon: thank your liking this story. I change the timeline, thank for your advice and will do it. yeah it looks like I'm going the harem route.**

 **agui972:Thank you for you for kind and helpful words. I change the timeline, so thanks for the help with that.**

 **so there one thing I can't promise is there wouldn't be ocs in my story. At most there will be five ocs only in this story. I know so wouldn't like that but its needed for certain parts of the story.**

 **"speech"**

 **'thought'**

 **on to the Story!**

 **X**

Chapter 2: First Impressions

"We shouldn't be doing this here ms. quartz , you know that we should happen if we defile the rules of homeworld anymore. especially with hat your asking me to do. "

" hee sunny, It just the two of alone, so please stop be so polite. Plus shouldn't this Lowly quartz be the addressed you with the honorable title for being one of the rarest gem to exist."

" that not true and you know it, but we must follow the rules especially with everything that happening now with the war."

" I know. But don't you want to know how its feels like to be one, just for little bit? "

" …no,this act is frown upon and it has became one of the most strictest rules."

"I know, it will make the whole experience even more exciting!"

"It would not be exciting if we were caught and then shatter."

" you know they will never do that to you sunny, your too important to them to be considered to shattered."

" so are you rosy, so are you."

X

Naruto awoke with a jolt. Moving around in a daze. His thoughts were jumbled up by the weird dream he had, it felt like he remembering something's important . It confused him greatly. He knew that this could not be true. his whole existence was that one room within the kindergarten. So were did that memory came from?

He placed his hand on to his gem. It was smooth to touch even the differences of his gem had the same feel to him. His existence was never truly meant to be and he knew that. what made him to be in this world took something important from this world. he was all that remains. should he be grateful for it, or be disappoint that he was here at all.

Naruto lay back down on the grass. He looked at the stars. He found this to quite relaxing. There were hundreds of thousands of stars as his eye come see. He wonder what it would be like to travel the stars. What worlds come he visit. The untold wonder of the universe .

Naruto smile at this thought, he couldn't wait to one day travel beyond the stars. It will be his greats journey.

But, for now he will have to settle on this world. Which is not a bad thing for him. There so much to see and learn on this world, his world.

Naruto closed his eyes and just wanted to enjoy this moment. But he didn't enjoy for long. He felt something sharp pressed on his neck.

In shock of this felling, he open eyes to see. A pale spear was pointed to his neck. He move his eyes to see a pale , thin build gem that was wearing a blue leotard with a star on the middle of her chest. On the leotard was a sash-ribbon on it. A yellow leggings with pink socks and ballet flats. If it was another time he may have chuckled little on seeing her very pointy nose. She was glaring at him, ready to strike him down if he did any sudden movement.

Behind her was a very tall and muscular gem. Her skin was marooned. She was wearing a very colorful bodysuit of certain reds and blues. He couldn't tell her expression with her eyes being cover up bt a visor, but he could tell that she was not happy by the clenching of her gauntlet cover fists and the deep frown of her lips.

Next to her was amethyst. When she saw him looking at her, she look away. Shame was present on her face.

Amethyst wasn't sure on what to do. She couldn't help naruto. Especially with recent events. The tension between garnet and pearl was at it highest point. Peridot is out there doing who knows what. If she try to stop this then she just add more trouble to their lives. Plus why should she help him out. She just knew him once on the beach! But part her want to help him. Even if just few hours she knew naruto, she felt free. Like there thing that was happening recently can just be forgotten for moment and she can just fun.

She also thought that maybe if she told steven and connie not to say anything then maybe everything could have be ok. Then she thought about it, what happen when she got back to the temple.

X

(FLASHBACK)

"Naruto seem like a ok guy. Huh steven?" Said connie. While she walk on the beach beside steven.

"Yeah, his seems to a fun guy" steven said " it really funny to see naruto and amethyst try to caught that pigeon"

" i know, but it was weird that the pigeon started to breath fire though." Connie said while remembering what happen hour ago.

" hm, yeah that was weird." Steven confused answered back while he rubbed his chin." Hey amethyst do you know…..um amethyst ?"

When steven turn around to face amethyst. He saw her with a faraway look in her eyes. Steven then notice that she be like these since they left the pier.

He approach amethyst and tugged on her arm."um amethyst are you ok?" Steven questioned. He begin to worry about her. He have rarely have seen amethyst like this. He wasn't sure what he can do but he felt that he should help.

"Huh? What ya want steven?" Questioned amethyst. She saw the considered look that steven was giving her and was confused.' W hat up with him?' She thought

'You look really out of it amethyst, is there something wrong? " he said back

Psss, not wrong with me steven. She responded back. She had one of her hands on her hip and had a lazy smile. She was sure what going with steven but she knew that it been just little too serious of late and felt like ha e some fun.

"You know what steven, there us something wrong." She said while her hair started to over shadow her face.

"Are you ok? Do i need to get pearl and garnet!?" Steven quick ran in front of amethyst to check out anything visibly problems with her.

"If there anything i can do help? My mom made me learn all emergency procedure , i didn't if will help but i will try. " connie said while she ran right beside steven. Both of them were quite worry about amethyst as she didn't say anything for so time.

"Yeah you guys can help. All you have to do is stand there while i give you both the ultimate noggin: amethyst style!" She yelled. She had a big grin and look of pure mischievous in her eyes, she reach fo steven and connie but they quickly got out of the way.

"Come on connie" yelled steven. He grab hold of connie hand and ran to the temple. They ran as quick as possible to hopefully escape amethysts prank.

" oh no you don't, come back here, promise it won't hirt much." Amethyst yelled at them.

They both got back to Stevens home and quickly got inside and lock the door. They sigh in relief. Hoping that amethyst will ever get bore just letting it go.

They didn't notice the someone right behind them until it was to late. They were grabbed into a headlock and felt knuckles rubbing on their heads.

"Your my now, ha ha ha." Amethyst yelled as she proceeded to torment steven and connie.

" NO! STOP, AMETHYST !" Yelled steven as he tried to escape amethysts holed on him.

"PLEASE, LET US GO!" Connie pleaded

They continue to struggle until amethyst lost her balance and fell backwards to the wall floor. They quickly got up and ran from amethyst. They ran to upstairs to stevens room and saw Pearl, sating on steven's bed. She was blankly staring outside of the window.

This now as became a normal circumstance for Pearl, after the whole sardonxy incident. She been trying to found ways for garnet to forgive her and when it failed she just sat somewhere in her own misery. This has became part of routine.

When steven and Connie saw these they stopped running and wonder on how they could get pearl out of her current state of being. These led to asmethyst to proceed to caught up to them and put them back into their "torture".

They stay like that for a few seconds until amethyst was forcefully pick up by the back of her shirt. Steven and connie sigh in relief as they no longer felt their heads being harshly rubbed on.

"What! Hey, let me go P." Amethyst yelled as she tried to get out of Pearls hold.

"Not until you stop your shenanigan this instance!" Pearl glared at amethyst as she was not in the mood for amethysts normal behavior.

Amethyst saw that pearl was absolutely not in the best of moods and agreed to pearls demands. Pearl put her down gentle onto the floor. Amethyst quickly look away from Pearl and jump down from stevens floor and went to the kitchen, see what was good to eat.

"Thanks Pearl."

"Yeah, thank you so much."

Steven and connie thanked pearl for her help. Pearl let out a small smile and welcome them. She went back to her original position and again tried to of a way for her to gain garnets forgiveness. She then suddenly arched her back when she heard noises from the warp pad.

Garnet come out of the warp pad. She had her normal neutral face. She ignored pearl as she nervously greet her. Pearl mood dropped even more as garnet continue to ignore her.

Steven saw that the mood was turning to a more dark feel. So he thought of a way to change it. A thought come to him.

" guys you wouldn't believe this but we meet a new gem!" He said with a grin. absent-mindedly Think that it would help.

Unfortunately for Steven's shortsighted thought. It just made everything even more worse.

"WHAT!" Yelled Pearl as she frantically ran to steven and connie and processed to check them over for any injuries. Once she saw none she hug them tighly and thank the stars that nothing bad happened to them.

This was short-lived as steven and connie were pulled away from pearls embrace. They were now look at garnet. Her face was close and grip on them was strong.

"I want you two to explain everything. " she voice out with her normal speaking tone with a bit of urgency at the end.

Steven and connie then began to recall afternoon events. They described everything they did with naruto, to amethysts odd chase with him. They Describe his looks and gem. Once they got to narutos gem , garnet frozen upon hearing narutos gem.

"Steven please tell again what the gem from this "naruto" look like again." She spoke lightly but it d out d not fit her expression. Her nostril was letting out and in air quickly and her fist was clenched to the point that it was shacking.

Steven hesitated for a moment, he was afraid by how Garnet was looking at him. He was sure that he must have mess up when he told her about naruto. He scary that something horrible will happen if told garnet about naruto ls gem again, but she was not going to let this slide and describe naruto's gem again.

Once he was done, garnet got up suddenly and just mp to the door and said " steven, Connie, I want you two to stay here."

"But Garnet-" steven try to talk back to garnet but was cut off.

" no steven, you must stay here!" She spoke with so much anger in though that it cause steven to look away from her. He knew that he was the cause of garnets anger at the moment and felt horrible. He want to explain to her that everything was ok and stop her but knew that she would not listen to him at the moment.

Amethyst saw these and got in front of steven and defend him." Look nothing bad happen garnet, so just relax and apology to steven."

"Be quiet Amethyst! You allowed a unknown threat to get close to steven and Connie. You choices played with it instead of alerting it to us. So now we have to look for any mess it has cause!" Garnet yelled at amethyst.

Amethyst was in shock. Garnet was never spoke to her with so much anger to her before. She could deal with some the harsh things that she said to her but this was different. Garnet was beyond mad, she was in a fit of rage. She had to look away, she felt like the tears in her eyes. She had to hold them back and hope that no one saw them.

Fortunately for her no one did. Garnet already left through the door and the others were behind her.

"Lets go !" Commended garnet from outside of the temple.

Pearl left the moment she heard garnet orders. Amethyst slowly walk toward the door and look back to see the hurt expression of stevens face and connie trying to cheer him up.

"Amethyst!"

She heard her name being yelled at and continued to through it

(flashback end)

Amethyst felt that everything was wrong. They should not be acting these way but right now the right thing didn't matter at the moment.

She look back to she that Garnet was walking closer to naruto and she worry on what she will do to him.

"What do we do with him?" Question Pearl when she saw garnet standing next to her.

"Move out of the away, i'm going to end this now." She said back to pearl. Pearl pulled her spear away from narutos neck and allowed Garnet to get in front of naruto.

Naruto has never be so worried for his life. He was attack two unknown gems and behind them was amethyst. He did understand why he was attacked. He knew that the gem hovering on top of him was going to hurt him.

When he saw the tallest gem raise her fist and it proceed to come towards him. He grab neji into him arms and rolled to his left side. The fist nearly miss him hiting by a inch. He was able to get to his feet in time to avoid being slash in the chest by pearl's spear.

Pearl then continue to slash at naruto. He was able to nearly dodge each strike. He continued to do so until pearl twirl around swift her spear in the back of his knee. He fell on to his back. It cause him to closed his eyes in pain.

When he open then he saw garnet dropping towards him. Her her fist cot back ready to strike him. He once again able to avoid direct contact but the force of garnet strike cause the ground to explosive and create a creator. The explosive force cause naruto to fly a few yards in the air.

While in the air he lost his grip of neji and his left his arms and naruto harshly fell to his side on impact to the ground. He rolled a few inch until he stop right on to his stomach. He was unable to get up. Everything around jim was a blur.

Pearl saw that naruto was not get up and went for the finisher. She run at full speed towards naruto. She jump into the air and change the position of her spear, so the blade was facing during naruto.

When she was about to make contact, she felt something wrap around one of her legs and she was pull from naruto. Pearl regain her Center of balance mid-air and landed with grace. She look up to see that amethyst was in front of naruto in a protective matter.

"AMETHYST What are you doing!?" Pearl question not unstanding what was amethyst doing protecting naruto.

" Amethyst get away from it now" ordered Garnet. She was getting angrier by how long this was take them and now amethyst was getting in the way. It also didn't help that a part of her did fell like doing this, namely the part of her that was sapphire,but she had to focus the problem on hand.

"No! Naruto didn't do anything wrong. He told me that he not from homeworld! We don't have to hurt him,We can just talk this through, please garnet just stop this." Pleaded amethyst. It took everything she had to stand up to them but she had to help naruto. She could not let this happen. her gut felling told her that this was all wrong. So she made her decision and stand by naruto. He give her this odd feeling in her. He also had to know why naruto felt like rose. The only way for her to know any of this was to have him around and not bubbled.

They were in a stand off. Amethyst stood there trying her best to pay attention to any sudden movement from her friends. She knew that she was weakest gem on the team but she had to strong now.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Naruto groan felt his whole body in pain.

Once he was able to focus, he saw the stand off. He didn't understand what was going on. Were thus gems her friends?

Naruto Goan when he got on to his feet, all the pain that he felt from before came back as quickly as it went. He may needed to start training if he can be out of this mess in one piece.

"Amethyst, what going on?" He questioned

"I'm sorry about these naruto but it seems that my friends didn't take the idea of you be here every kindle." She said back. "Don't worry though i can get you out of this ,maybe." She whispered the last part to herself.

Naruto look at the other gems and saw that one was glaring at him and the other just had a frightening aura about her. He wanted to believe Amethyst but it seem unlikey that she could stop them.

He was about to give him up to the other gems. He couldn't let any conflict happen about him. Plus, it look like that the other gems were most ready to attack.

"STOP" yelled a voice in the distance.

Everyone turn their heads to the voice. They saw Steven and connie riding a pink lion. The lion keep going until it stop right between them.

Steven and connie jumped from lions back. They saw that amethyst was protecting Naruto and they look back at garnet and pearl, noticing that they were still ready to attack at any moment even with them in between them.

"GARNET, PEARL please stop fighting." Steven pleaded.

" he not a threat, look at him, you basically beat him already without then trying so stop these please. Connie said

"Both of you must leave now." Garnet said firmly

"No" they yelled back at her

"Don't you get his dangerous to all of us." She said back

"Garnet." Steven said as a he walk to garnet." Don't you trust me?"

" of course I trust you Steven. It this is different."she said back

" no it not Garnet. So please trust me when i say that Naruto is not a danger to anyone." Steven say

Garnet look at Steven and saw the undoubtful confidents on his face. A wave of emotions wash over her. She wanted to destroy this being in front of her. But when she look at Steven. Her faith in his judgement in this was strong. He was the heart of the team. When times were dark she rely on his decisions more then her own. It at the moment it was not was not the same as knew what she had to do.

Garnet's gauntlets began to glow and then they dissipate. She she took off her visor, showing her three eyes. They reflected the trust she had for steven. " I trust you Steven." She softly said.

Steven smiled at garnet decision. He ran towards garnet and hug one her legs and whispered"thank you."

Pearl seeing that garnet had stoping also release her weapon. She was glad that Steven came when he did. He was able to stop this fight before it got any more out of hand. She really did not want to hurt amethyst.'though I should talk to Steven and connie about the dangers of running into the middle of a battle.' She thought. Pearl then began to thought about everything she needed to do for upcoming lecture about this.

While these was going on Amethyst was helping Naruto up to his feet. She was especially careful with him after seeing how runt up he look.

"Uh.. thanks Amethyst." He said to her

"Don't worry about it, plus you do look little bit bang up you." She said back to him with a little chuckle at the end

" not for that but for stand up for me. Without you there it could have got a lot worse." He corrected. A sincere smile appear on his face

Amethyst turn her head away from Naruto. Hiding the obvious sign that her cheeks were little more darker shade of purple. She felt embarrassed by Naruto's complement. She really hope that this was going to be common thing for her now. She had a rep to protect, she was amethyst, one of the most badass people on earth. Not some blushing mess that she was right now, but it felt nice.

Naruto not seeing Amethyst reaction to his complement do to him look around for Neji. He lost him during his beat down. He was not going to call it a fight. This gems were out of his league.

"Hey have anyone see Neji?" He starting to worry that he ran off again.

" do you mean that cat over there?" Naruto look to connie as he point to Lion. It seem that at one point that Neji some how was laying on lion's head. He Look quite content laying and made him wonder how Lions fur felt for himself. Lion didn't even look bother by neji just laying.

' huh.. are lions naturally pink?' Naruto thought while walking over to lion and pick up Neji from lion's head and placing him on his head. He also rubbed lion's head.'so soft.' He thought

He stop when he notice foot step come towards him. He look up and saw garnet and Pearl a few feet away from him.

Naruto was really nervous on how close they were to him. How could he not be , they literally beat him up just a moment ago. He look down down and saw sSeven smiling at him. 'Heh, that kid really haves a good heart.' He thought. He sigh and look at Garnet.

" now what?"

 **X**

 **first thing I want to say is that the is a couple of reasons I made Garnet act this way. one, she still mad Pearl, there Peridot, who's trying to contact homeworld, malachite, her strong feeling about fusion, and Steven was there will Naruto ,she also the leader of the crystal gems. so I think with her mad and strict out for everything around and add a new unknown in the pot, boom!**

 **this is not me bashing on her. I just want to point that out, I do like Garnet. anyway, how do you guys think on the fight. I more or less got his ass handed to him. Naruto will not be OP in my story and plus someone who has never been in fight really be a group of trained warriors, not going to happen. he will have to train and everything and over time get stronger.**

 **so thank you for reading this and hope you guys have wonderful day.**

 **p.s. I originally wrote a naruto X highschool DXD fiction in the began on paper and I just found it. I may end up posting it.**


End file.
